


silver spoon

by millimallow



Series: the world of owa [22]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millimallow/pseuds/millimallow
Summary: kindness can be the worst thing.





	silver spoon

well, the day they came to kill me has come sooner than i expected.

something about proximity to the cursed sea makes people… off. maybe it’s the curses. potentially, it’s living in a chilled hellhole for the vast majority of the year, considering all the cold tides and winds which get pulled in with the current. our capital is inland, even though it’s trading that makes a nation rich. and there’s not a single breszian who’ll let a kind stranger in their house, not for any reason under the sun, not now and not ever. they’re afraid- afraid of the darkness in the corners of houses and the moon when it blots out the sun. while most other cultures have amicable relations with creatures that lurk in the dark, so long as the peace is maintained, this is the place where your worst nightmares are supposed to come true. particularly those dreams of eternally elusive individuals clad in black and transforming into animals. not witches, no, but close.

vampires.

and i’m one of them.

let me start by saying i’m not a natural vampire. and that natural vampires do exist- it’s very much possible to be born a vampire to similarly vampiristic parents. i’ve met said individuals. we look alike, and can’t be distinguished aside from familiarity with vampire youth culture. as you might worry, i was turned from a human. my family line stretched back in murentz bres for a good few hundred years, almost as far as decipherable records go back. not only that, i had provided my enthusiastic consent for the procedure regardless of the cost to my personal life. what’s the cost? even those able to reject the group-think paranoia were wary around a creature known for sucking the blood of others in order to survive. understandable. nowadays i can’t help it if people make me hungry. in the eyes of many, there’s no reason why someone could choose that lifestyle with their minds intact. so here’s the story, the last record of me before i leave in such a hurry.

every man wants his son to take after him. they want him to inherit the family business, run it like their father does, then to have children with some upstanding public figure. it’s a pressured life, regardless of the privileges and comforts it might offer you to be the offspring of a well-established middle-class family. yet nobody chooses against it. in other places, people live for adventure and difference. sea-dwellers are used to the irregular and ever-changing oceans, city-dwellers are packed too tightly to not notice the world that shifts and morphs around them to better fit a different world. before i knew of vampires and their secret society, my dream was only to move elsewhere. i might never be truly one of them, but the relief and freedom it would grant me was immense. better than my father’s old butchery and his wire-frame insistence that it would be mine one day. that i had to shape up for this singular future goal which he had set ahead of me. but my mind was secretly set on escape from the first moment he mentioned the future of the business to me. i counted out the pennies i found on the street, exactly an in order, trying to decipher the price of a ferry to canfu sen. better destinations existed than a conflict-wracked semi-tropical island country, but was i in a place to be picky? the cheaper the journey and destination the better. while i could never accumulate much, my stash gave me breath in the morning. kept me going.

however, my best laid plans were set to go immediately awry. years in the future, during my later teenage years, my father encountered a spot of financial trouble. some below-the-table debts had came to collect after a fire upset the underground business he was linked to. the money was there, but his pockets were empty after he was forced to repay. and i do mean forced- it took the threat of burning his remaining stock for him to give in to the shadowy figures bursting into our house one morning. desperate to accumulate funds for the future, by some miracle he was able to locate my own hoard. looked at me in the eyes and told me that he was taking it for my own good, of course. once the business had been revitalized i would once again be able to inherit it and its success, then i would become rich. from there my plans changed- i realized i was property, and that my father would chase me down to the ends of owa all so he could reclaim me. but he was exactly like all of the others surrounding him. closed-minded. shiftless. afraid of the dark.

the cheapest widely-available meat is that of people. nobody will eat it unless they don’t know what it is. but it can be passed off as something else- and if you do it right, profit waits for you like an unclaimed prize. you just have to acquire it first. and under the guise of interest in his business, i was able to track my father’s business associates. i had a good clue as to who, or what, they were. people whose powers were sufficient enough to obtain the necessary human meat for a business to be founded on it. vampires. capable of knocking people unconscious, far-derived from their humanity enough for them to kill and prepare without remorse. so beneath their chambers in the town centre, in the basement, i met with them. and during a business transaction, having verified their otherworldly features and sharp twinkling fangs, i asked for one more thing amongst the “pig’s legs” i was to deliver to my father.

for me to join them, and become forever one with the night. for such a service i would return all the meat we purchased without looking for our money to be refunded. the next minute, i was bitten. from then, i was running. but i was running with the wind behind me and the world on my back.


End file.
